


Knight and Mane

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blood Drinking, Body Horror, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Cat Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, Dubious Consent, Hellcat Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels housed within Hell's racks sometimes escaped. Most of them made it far enough to be killed, or for a hound to drag them back. Castiel made it far enough to be captured by Benny, a vampire turning into a demon that worked as a blacksmith for Alastair and his chosen knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight and Mane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrionofmywaywardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts).



When Benny ripped his wings off, he'd raged, he'd screamed and thrashed against his chains so hard he'd nearly ripped his arm off. The blacksmith had to bash his head in with the hilt of an angel blade until he finally fell unconscious. In his dreams he felt himself running, ducking and weaving with a calm fluidity that rivaled flight. The pleasure he took in the speed and skill of his movements was the only thing that he remembered when he woke.

The low orange flicker of a forge fire against rough stone was the first thing that greeted Castiel when consciousness returned. His vessel’s toes were scraped raw from where they’d rubbed against it as he swung freely. Blood soaked his back, still flowing sickly from the gashes where his wings used to be. The feeling of it, tacky and thick in the crack of his ass and on the insides of his thighs made him want to wretch. Instead he took a moment to grind his jaw and regain control.

Low voices were murmuring from the other room, but he couldn’t make out words over the dull roar of the fire and his own chains rattling. The muzzle of a hound appeared from the shadows, nose broad and short. It wasn’t a normal hound and it definitely wasn’t Benny’s. In size alone it was unique, able to look Castiel right in the eye as it stood. The beast’s eyes were a dull gray, not a glowing red or the oily pitch of most of hell’s dogs. Whoever it belonged to was powerful, one of Alastair and Lilith’s own.

Benny laughed boisterously and with a sharp whistle the hound retreated. The smiling mouth of the vampire came into the light, blood dripping from his teeth and clinging to his beard. Whatever he and his guest had been talking about, the anxiety Benny had been experiencing over housing a runaway angel was gone. Castiel didn’t feel any measure of comfort in that knowledge.

—

Weeks passed and Castiel could feel himself slipping, wanting to take life not just as a matter of survival, but for fun. The dreams increased in frequency and in the vivid shine of the details. Sometimes when he woke up he could feel the phantom tingling of a tail at the base of his spine. He wondered if Benny would let him down from the chains if he promised to behave.

The blacksmith carved sigils into his spinal column and as he felt his Grace recoil and contort he realized it didn’t matter.

—

When he woke up from the running dream for the twenty seventh time, the imagined feeling of a tail was very much real. It flicked and twitched in annoyance against the harsh stone beneath him. After a moment he realized he was sitting down on the floor instead of being held aloft by chains. Benny’s voice came in from the other room, speaking animatedly. The voice from weeks ago was there again, the bass of it capturing Castiel’s attention.

A simple cuff sat around his ankle, black and soft despite looking like it was made of metal. The design was of a snake in a constricting coil, its hold tightening when he thought about trying to get up and leave his cell beside the forge.

After three hours the second voice left again, and he had control enough over his tail to pet the head of the small creature hugging his ankle. He realized the fur was made of the same material as his feathers, changed just enough that it was feline instead of avian. They were black with a distinctly metallic shine, undertones of blue and silver strung throughout. Whatever Benny was doing, he’d clearly done his research.

—

Four days later, the nails of his vessel’s hands and feet were thickening and the teeth in his borrowed mouth were becoming sharper and more jagged. With every change to his body and spirit he could feel the soul of Jimmy Novak slipping away, his power drained to fuel whatever extended ritual this was.

Benny came to him again, a small wooden bowl in his hands. He knelt down and Castiel watched him with something almost akin to boredom. The vampire smiled and held the dish out to him, a sweet smell wafting up from it. Despite the control he thought he still had, he found himself tempted by the honeyed scent. That, too, was something new, something different.

Sounds were sharper, easier to pinpoint and track. Where before he could only see as far as the light of the forge, he found that he was able to peer into the darkness beyond the doorway and make out the details of a chair and a bookshelf just beyond it.

“Want some milk, kitten?” The deep drawl of the blacksmith’s voice brought him back to the present, his lips pulling away from his teeth in a snarl. A chuckle was all he got in response, the bowl left next to the hook in the floor that his cuff was attached to. “It’s there when you’re ready, pussycat.”

Castiel growled low in his throat and hissed when Benny left. Curiosity overcame him after a time, and he crawled over to the offering. Instead of being milk as the vampire had described, blood sat in the bottom. The smell was still sweet, like nectar and rich cream. He dipped the tip of one finger in and licked it clean.

A startled noise hitched in his throat. The blood was even sweeter than it smelled. He picked the bowl up carefully to avoid spilling and brought it to his lips. Every swallow he gulped down in vigor solidified the changes made to his being. His tail was more securely rooted and the scars from where his wings had been faded over to smooth skin. Small scratches were gouged into the wood from his teeth, the shape of them no longer vaguely feline and vaguely human. The light from the fire was almost painfully bright around him. The sounds he’d been content to ignore before echoed like he was in a cavern.

Quicker than he’d have liked, the blood drained from the dish, his tongue sweeping out in long swipes to clean away every last drop. Once the wood clattered to the ground he became aware of another source of the blood’s scent. He scrambled around the edge of the forge and off toward the door, not even pausing to wonder why the snake let him go.

“Want more?” It was the other voice Benny had been talking to. Castiel turned to his right to find white eyes like the hound’s smiling at him. He knew this demon, the one Heaven had sent him to capture. Dean Winchester, one of the knights. “Well?”

Castiel swallowed thickly and nodded, stepping toward the demon slowly. A heavy hand rested on the back of his head, soothing fingers rubbing his scalp lovingly. He purred and turned his head into it, his nose meeting warm flesh. The entire side of Dean’s neck was up in offering and he quickly sank his teeth in, blood gushing into his mouth. It was better warm, with his Master’s hand guiding him to it.

Dean continued to pet him and let him drink, a pleased hum dulling Castiel’s senses and making him purr louder in response. He gripped Dean’s sides, fingers flexing and kneading. Gentle fingers held his tail and examined it, massaging the base above his ass. When he fell asleep standing in the embrace of the knight, nursing from his neck, the dream came again. This time, though, he ran alongside a hound and at the end Dean was there smiling down at him.

**Author's Note:**

> hellcat!cas is basically my most favorite thing
> 
> beta'd by the lovely [hailey](http://iluvjohnny.tumblr.com/) and written for [anna](http://carrionofmywaywardson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
